


Swinging Both Ways

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Drabble Meme [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen could only go along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging Both Ways

Jensen knew this was a bad idea the moment he realized where they were headed. The swingset looked about ready to fall apart as it was. Add Jared’s weight to it, and it was sure to crumble completely.

Jensen tried to protest as Jared pulled him closer, but it was too late. Jared was already sitting down on the swing, and pulling him into his lap. Jensen had no choice but to hold onto Jared as he felt Jared start swinging his legs.

It didn’t take long before the wooden board gave out and they ended up on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for daisiesdaily @ LJ. Inspired by [this](http://grab.by/1UEw) picture. Thanks to dishonestdreams for the beta.


End file.
